Feather and Thorn
by Hollyleaf4
Summary: Beware of the Feather and Thorn. They will destroy the Clans..."
1. The Clans

**The Clans**

**StormClan**

**LEADER: Flamestar** sandy colored ginger tomwith piercing golden eyes

**DEPUTY: Redfur** red she cat with a bushy tail

**APPRENTICE: Hollypaw**

**MYSTIC: Mistyfur **dark gray she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE: Spinningpaw**

**SHARPCLAWS: **

**Falconwing **pure silver tom with darker gray stripes, light blue eyes

**Snowstorm **white she-cat with dark gold eyes

**APPRENTICE: Duskpaw**

**Bluefoot **bluish gray tom with bright green eyes

**APPRENTICE: Shadowpaw**

**Leaftail **light brown tabby she-cat with gentle amber eyes

**APPRENTICE: Thornpaw**

**Dapplefur **beautiful tortoiseshell bracken colored she-cat with blue eyes

**Nightheart **black tom with blue eyes

**Sunblaze **golden tabby tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICE: Featherpaw**

**APPRENTICES:**

**Spinningpaw** light silver tabby tom with blue eyes

**Hollypaw **black she-cat with green eyes

**Shadowpaw **dark brown almost black she-cat with amber eyes

**Duskpaw **fawn colored tom with light gold eyes

**Featherpaw **light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Thornpaw **light golden brown tom with dark blue eyes

**KIT-MOTHERS:**

**Dawnmist **dusky gray she-cat (kits – Whitekit, Sparrowkit, and Graykit)

**Icefur **white she-cat

**OLD ONES:**

**Greentail **brown she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes

**Mosspelt **gray tom and oldest cat in StormClan

**StreamClan**

**LEADER: Brookstar **small light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**DEPUTY: Tigerstripe **Golden tabby tom with darker stripes

**MYSTIC: Birdfeather** gray she-cat with blue eyes

**SHARPCLAWS:**

**Fawnstep **graceful light brown she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE: Stonepaw **stone gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Silverheart** big silver tom with a sweeping plume of a tail

**Mousetail ** wiry dark brown tom with a split right ear and golden eyes

**APPRENTICE: Frostpaw** whitish-blue tom with green eyes

**Ripplefur** dark gray she-cat with darkened paws, ears, and tail

**Goldenriver** small golden tom

**Pebblebrook** black she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE: Blackpaw** black she-cat with blue eyes

**KIT-MOTHERS:**

**Jaywing **light gray she-cat (kits – Minnowkit and Riverkit)

**OLD ONES:**

**Brightflower** dark gray she-cat

**Birchleaf** dark brown tom, oldest cat in streamclan

**BREEZECLAN**

**LEADER: Windstar **lithe brown she-cat with amber eyes

**DEPUTY: Heathercloud **heather colored she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE: Spraypaw** gray tom with lighter flecks and blue eyes

**MYSTIC: Ferntail** dark grayish-blue she-cat

**SHARPCLAWS:**

**Mintfur **long-haired brown tom with golden eyes

**Lionclaw** light soft golden tom with gray eyes

**APPRENTICE: Rainpaw** gray she-cat with lighter flecks and blue eyes

**Hawkfeather** brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Waterspray **dark gray tom with a thick pelt

**APPRENTICE: Glowingpaw** silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Redberry **reddish colored she-cat with green eyes

**KIT-MOTHERS:**

**Runningbrook** light bracken colored she-cat with golden eyes

**Sageheart **black she-cat with blue eyes (kits – Yellowkit, Ravenkit, Flowerkit, and Brownkit)

**OLD ONES:**

**Birdcall** wiry brown she-cat, oldest cat in clan

**Volefur **stone gray tom with dull green eyes

**Whitefoot **white she-cat with blue eyes

**DARKCLAN**

**LEADER: Ivystar **small black she-cat with amber eyes

**DEPUTY: Willowshine** light gray she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE: Marshpaw** dark brown she-cat with dark gold eyes

**MYSTIC: Nettleclaw** light brown tom with unusually long claws and blue eyes

**SHARPCLAWS:**

**Frogleg** long legged dark gray tom with golden eyes

**Moonshadow **very dark almost black she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE: Dragonpaw **light bluish-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ceaderfur** brown tom with gold eyes

**APPRENTICE: Aspenpaw** light gray she-cat with even lighter flecks and blue eyes

**Kinktail** dark brown she-cat with a kinked tail

**Fallingwater** sandy colored tom with green eyes

**Tawnyleaf **tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**KIT-MOTHERS**

**Redpoppy **long furred white she-cat with brown patches and light blue eyes

**OLD ONES:**

**Mistflower** grayish blue she-cat

**Shadowfur** black tom with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

**PROLUGUE**

The cats of StarClan gathered around the crystal clear pool. The stars were glinting across the surface of the slightly wind ruffled water. The cats ringing the pool had glimmering stars in their fur and lightness to their paws. There were dark trees shaking around the edge with the wind. A white cat stepped forward, "I see danger ahead for the Clans." The cat meowed looking into the pool. Another cat, light brown, padded up beside him, "I too have seen this danger from the feather in the thorns, Snowstar." She said as she addressed the leader. The cats around the edge murmured at the clear picture in the water of a gray feather caught in a thorn bush. All was peaceful before the feather had caught on the thorns but afterward the bush was shaken by and unseen wind. A lithe, black tom objected from the circle or cats, "It does not say whether the feather and thorn will cause the danger, only that they are associated with it." A confused sound came from the surrounding cats, but Snowstar shook his great white head impatiently, "It is safe to assume that they will; this is the only potential danger that I see." The light brown she-cat was silent but her eyes betrayed her uncertainty. The white cat continued, "Shadowpelt, go to DarkClan; Littledeer, go to BreezeClan; Cloudtail, go to StreamClan and I will go to StormClan. We must warn the clans."

Mistyfur padded back and forth in StormClan camp, restless. She walked back into her den but backed quickly out again as to not wake her sleeping apprentice. She walked over to Greatrock and meowed a soft greeting to her leader. Flamestar instantly was at her side, "Mistyfur! Is there something wrong?"

"No, well… I don't know really. Have you spoken with StarClan lately?" Her green eyes were troubled, and tired.

Flamestar meowed thoughtfully, "No, should I have?"

Mistyfur shook her head and quickly said, "Not necessarily, it just feels like they are trying to tell me something." Her leaf colored eyes seemed to look past him. "I need to dream." She said, almost to herself.

"Sleep here, don't wake Spinningpaw. I am taking the next watch anyway."

Mistyfur stared at him, surprised. "But this is your den!"

Flamestar looked at the she-cat dryly, "Thank you for that enlightening statement. Yes, you are correct, this is my den." His tone changed to a soft, caring one, "however I just offered it to the honored medicine cat."

Mistyfur looked at him gratefully: "Thanks."

No problem he thought as he padded out of the den: "Don't hesitate to call me if you need to."

Mistyfur called after him softly and said again, "Thanks." She then curled up and almost immediately drifted to sleep.

Mistyfur padded silently in the starlit forest where she had walked so many times before. There were trees that seemed to touch the stars they were so tall and endless prey. This was StarClan's territory. She approached a pure white cat standing alone. Recognizing the cat she called out, "Snowstar!" He turned and padded slowly up to her, his eyes troubled.

"Mistyfur, there is danger coming, for all of the clans. Beware of the feather in thorns. They will cause destruction to the clans." Snowstar turned and slowly padded away from the gray she-cat, but looked back and meowed, "I'm sorry I cannot do more to help." He continued on and slowly disappeared into the dark forest.

Mistyfur struggled to keep thinking. This isn't fair! she wailed in her mind. She tried impossibly to control herself in the ever darkening forest. Finally getting enough control after several minutes, she turned and raced away trying to force herself to wake up. I have to tell Flamestar, I warned him that we had had too many moons in peace. Now he has to listen to me! she thought to herself as she raced blindly through the forest. Mistyfur stumbled on a root and flipped over, sliding on the sandy ground. Her head flicked up from her uncomfortable position and she was immediately awake.

A soft glow was coming from the entrance to Flamestar's den, and Mistyfur leapt up, guiltily realizing that she had slept for a good part of the night in the leader's den. She padded out of the cave, and pushed through the lichen hanging over the den like a curtain. She stopped, looking for Flamestar. The sharpclaws were beginning to wake, she noticed as a tired moonhigh patrol trotted in. The dawn patrol, Falconwing, Snowstorm, and Duskpaw, immediately left without speaking to Redfur, Leaftail, Sunblaze, and Hollypaw. Suddenly she noticed a movement at her side and she looked up to see Flamestar padding up from the nursery.

The sandy colored Sharpclaw sat down beside Mistyfur and meowed cheerfully, "Well? Have a good sleep?" Flamestar purred in amusement at the she-cat's embarrassed expression though it changed to seriousness quite quickly.

"Actually, I have to talk to you about that. I was right, StarClan visited me last night, and they gave me a disturbing warning." The gray she-cat waited to see Flamestar's reaction.

Flamestar's good mood, however, could not be quenched: "What, is the clan going to be destroyed by a touch of a feather?" He purred again at the thought.

Mistyfur shot him a look, surprised: "Believe it or not, that's close. They gave me the prophecy to beware of the feather in thorns. They will be the cause of destruction of the clans."

He snorted and began to walk away: "Yeah, right, so a _feather_ that couldn't even get past a thorn bush is going to destroy the clans? Somehow, that doesn't seem right to me. I have to go hunt, see you later.

Mistyfur stared after the sandy colored cat bounding away from her in frustration. Why would he refuse to believe her? She was the medicine cat, she was supposed to be respected and listened to. Why would her _leader_, of all cats, deny a prophecy sent by StarClan? Even as she thought, the answer came to her. There had been too much peace, and Flamestar along with the rest of the clan cats in the forest, had been lulled into a sense of security, a false sense of security. It is the halfmoon in two nights, I will ask the other medicine cats then. she decided. This will be not be dismissed, even if I have to do it myself! She then asked herself what "it" was and found she had no answer. She padded away to the medicine cat's den to wake Spinningpaw.

"Spinningpaw, Greentail has a bellyache, what should we give her?" Mistyfur tested her apprentice. She glanced at the sun; it was nearing sunhigh.

The silver tom answered promptly, "Water mint or junip-"

"Mistyfur!" The apprentice was cut off by a panicked cry.

Mistyfur bounded out of the den and almost crashed into Snowstorm, the cat who had been calling her. "What's wrong?" she asked as she followed the scent of blood. There wasn't much by the smell of it, but there were still cats crowded around something. "Will everyone please back off?!" She screeched. The cats were jumping over themselves in their haste to give her room. To her surprise, there were two kits, one golden brown and the other light gray next to each other. The golden brown one was bleeding from a cut on his head, and the gray had a few scratches on her body, but nothing serious.

"Spinningpaw, get horsetail and cobwebs. Oh, and also some thyme." The apprentice nodded and raced to their den. She checked the two kits more thoroughly while waiting for herbs. They smelled funny, but she couldn't place it. The silver tom bounded back out again with stems and a mat of spider webs clutched in his jaws. "Thank you," Mistyfur said absently as she broke the horsetail stems and allowed the juice to drip onto the cobwebs. She pressed the wet cobwebs to the cut on the golden brown kit's forehead. She turned to Spinningpaw but retained her pressure to the wound on the kit's head. "Spinningpaw, do the same to the gray one." He nodded determinedly and pressed the rest of the cobwebs on the gray kit's cuts. The bleeding stopped almost immediately. "Okay Spinningpaw, did it stop?" she asked the silver tom.

"Yes," he meowed, taking the sticky cobweb off of the gray kit's shoulder. He chewed up some marigold and pressed that to the kit's shoulder, letting the juice run into the cut.

Mistyfur nodded at him, "Good thinking, but don't forget to give her the thyme." She purred as his eyes widened when he remembered.

"Sorry," he muttered, embarrassed.

"It's fine, relax, you're doing so well," she looked at the silver apprentice. "Now, why are we giving them thyme?" she decided to test him.

He answered immediately, "For shock. And the marigold is to stop infections. Why don't we mix it with honey, and then smear it on catch burrs so it will hold itself? Then the honey can also soothe the wound but they can't lick it."

Mistyfur nodded at her apprentice in approval, "Great idea, can you get it?" She sniffed the two kits again, trying to figure out they're scent. Her eyes widened when she recognized it. "Kittypets!" she mewed to herself. She twitched her whiskers, and decided to treat them anyway. It isn't their fault as to where they come from. she thought to herself.

Spinningpaw looked at her curiously, but she shook her head. He nodded and put the rest of the marigold on a leaf. He then disappeared into the medicine cat's den. A minute later, he trotted back out again with a bundle grasped in his jaws.

"Perfect, Spinningpaw, why don't you apply it so I can talk to Flamestar?" The apprentice nodded slowly, deep in concentration. Mistyfur flicked her tail in thanks, and ran to Flamestar's den. She pushed by the lichen and stepped into the cool, damp darkness. "Flamestar? What are you going to do about the kits? You can't just put them out in the forest, they'll die, but they're kittypets!" she meowed the last word in disgust to the sandy colored cat.

"Of course they can stay. I won't let two innocent kits die, kittypet, clanborn, or rogue." He stepped out of the shadows and padded through the curtain of lichen. "Come!" he called from outside, "I will go and see them now."

Mistyfur accepted and agreed with his decision. She followed him out to the clearing. The blue-gray she-cat padded over to see how her apprentice was doing. He had finished with the golden brown and was almost done with the gray. She nodded in satisfaction; the silver tom was coming along well. "Good job, Spinningpaw. I think we can move them to the medicine cat den. Wait for me; I have to clear something up."

Mistyfur continued following Flamestar, who was now speaking with one of the kit-mothers – Dawnmist.

"Of course, Flamestar." The she-cat meowed as Mistyfur drew closer.

Flamestar turned and meowed, "Dawnmist has said that she will look after the kits, and that Icefur will help her."

Mistyfur dipped her head to the kit-mother and mewed, "Thank you." The she-cat simply nodded and turned back to her kits, reassuring them softly as she went.

Mistyfur turned back to her apprentice, "Alright, you get the gray one. Carefully now." She mewed to the silver tom as he picked up the she-cat. "Hollypaw? Can you make two nests in our den?" She asked the black she-cat. Hollypaw nodded and ran ahead of them to their den. Mistyfur leaned down to pick up the golden brown tom and gently carried him to the medicine cat den. She stepped through the fern tunnel and into the rocky cave.

"Here," Hollypaw said quietly.

Mistyfur placed the tom in the left nest and Spinningpaw put the she-cat in the other. "Thank you Hollypaw." She mewed to the apprentice. Hollypaw dipped her head and padded out of the den.

Suddenly, the gray she-cat began to wake and started mewling. Mistyfur swiftly stepped beside her and meowed, "Hush, you are safe now. What is your name?"

The she-cat looked up and said softly, "I am Feather, and this is my brother, Thorn. You won't hurt us?"

Mistyfur's eyes widened, _"beware of the feather in the thorns…."_Snowstar had said. She took a second to control her expression and mewed back, "Don't worry, of course not. But stay here, I have to – to do something." With that she turned and raced out of the den.


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Featherkit shook her head, trying to clear the sleep from it. She stretched, shoving her hind paws into her brother's belly. She immediately jumped up thinking, Yay! Today we become apprentices! Thornkit growled in annoyance that she had woke him up. She leapt on top of him meowing, "Wake up! Aren't you excited?"

Thornkit growled playfully again, and flipped onto his paws, shoving her into the nursery wall. "Yes, of course." He said to her.

Dawnmist hissed at the two kits, "Is that how apprentices behave? Go outside before you wake Icefur."

Featherkit looked at her brother guiltily. She meowed meekly, "Yes Dawnmist, sorry." Thornkit nodded in agreement.

Her eyes softened as she looked at the gray and golden brown kits and said, "You have a big day ahead of you. Go play while you can." She watched the two kits as they padded outside.

Featherkit mewed back, "Thank you."

Dawnmist nodded, and turned back to her own kits, lost in the shadows as the silver gray kit padded out.

She silently crept up behind Thornkit, and flicked out a paw, swiping his feet out from underneath him. He fell, but then scrambled to his feet and leaped strait up in the air, meowing in surprise.

"How do you do that?" He mewed at the gray cat who now was sitting calmly, with a straight face washing her ear.

She looked at him innocently and mewed, "Do what?"

He rolled his eyes and turned away. Featherkit continued licking her paw absently. She screeched with surprise as Thornkit leapt over her, and before she could react, barreled into her from the opposite side from which he was on a few seconds before. Still shocked, she rolled with the impact and jumped up – just to be pushed down again. Thornkit held her there until she had to meow, "Okay, okay, you win! This time."

He stepped off of her and imitated her calm licking. Featherkit shook herself and lay down, tucking her paws up underneath her. Thornkit, satisfied that she was done for now, rolled onto his back and batted randomly at the air, bored.

Featherkit pricked her ears. She could hear the sounds of the camp finally beginning to wake up. There were low voices speaking from the Old Ones' den under the log, and the sound of Spinningpaw talking quietly with his mentor. She could hear Shadowpaw hissing about something or other in the apprentices' den. She sighed wistfully, I can't wait! She then thought wryly, Though probably tomorrow she'll be hissing at me instead. Featherkit sighed again. She then caught the scent of Whitekit, Sparrowkit, and Graykit, but it was behind them. She narrowed her eyes, wondering why they would be on the other side of the camp from the nursery. It came to her as she heard Graykit's hushed mew saying, "Shhh! They'll hear us!" She carefully raised her tail and laid it on Thornkit's back. He stiffened, but then he mewed softly to her, letting her know that he understood. Featherkit heard the kits' excited mewling and then suddenly, they went silent. Whitekit whispered, "One……….. Two………" Featherkit thumped her tail on the ground with each, letting Thornkit know. He twitched his whiskers in amusement. Whitekit mewed finally, "Three!" and three kits came racing out of the bushes.

Featherkit leapt strait up in the air, and jumped behind the kits. They continued on, but expecting to hit Thornkit and Featherkit, the tumbled into each other. She and Thornkit exchanged amused glances as the dusty kits picked themselves up from the ground.

Graykit hissed in annoyance at their failed plan. "I told you they would hear us!"

Featherkit shot him a look and then said, "We could hear all of you, though when Graykit said 'Shhh' it kind of tipped us off." Graykit looked appropriately abashed. As an afterthought Featherkit added, "We could smell you too. Don't you three know never to attack upwind?" She looked at the discouraged kits and mewed again, "Bet you can get us now though." They looked doubtful and she said, "Think about it. Three against two?" She shot Thornkit a look that said plainly, "Let them win."

The golden brown tom shook his head, "They can't beat _us_. Let them try!"

Now the three kits were sneaking up on them in plain sight.

Featherkit stifled an amused purr and mewed, "Of course they can't. After all, they're just kits!"

Sparrowkit hissed indignantly and launched himself at Featherkit. She put up a pretend surprised defense and the little kit carried her off of her paws. The other three charged after her, Whitekit helping Sparrowkit, and Graykit attacked Thornkit. Featherkit rolled onto her back and flapped her paws in the air mewing, "Help Thornkit! I'm being attacked by ferocious sharpclaws!"

Graykit hissed, "Do you surrender?" He sat on Thornkit's chest, his whiskers a mouse length away from his face.

Featherkit exchanged glances with Thornkit and at the same time they heaved themselves up, throwing the three kits off. She hissed in satisfaction, as the kits yowled in surprise. Her voice shaking with laughter, Featherkit meowed, "Come on! Let's go eat."

Thornkit nodded and mewed to the kits, "You coming?"

Forgetting their defeat, Graykit, Sparrowkit, and Whitekit jumped up and raced to the fresh-kill pile.

Featherkit lingered behind and glanced to the leader's den. Thornkit turned with a confused look on his face. His expression cleared and he mewed, "Dawnmist said by the end of the day."

Featherkit sighed and meowed, "I know, but still…"

Thornkit nodded understandingly. "I can't _wait_!"

"You might not have to," said a voice from behind Featherkit. She jumped in surprise and accidently tripped into Thornkit. "Hey!" said Thornkit indignantly as Featherkit whirled around. She relaxed when she realized it had only been Dawnmist who had padded up behind her. Featherkit sighed with relief.

Thornkit, who now turned to Dawnmist asked, "What do you mean?"

Dawnmist purred and answered, "I meant that Flamestar wants you two groomed before sunhigh!"

Featherkit's eyes widened and squeaked, "Is it sunhigh yet?"

Thornkit batted her with a paw and said, "No, silly, we are supposed to be groomed _before_ Sunhigh!"

"—so get started!" finished Dawnmist. She stepped closer to Featherkit and began licking her dusty fur. Between licks she mewed, "How – you get your – self so dirty – is beyond – me!"

Featherkit flicked her tail guiltily, but then stiffened with excitement as Flamestar padded up to the highrock.

He called, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath highrock for a clan meeting!"

Featherkit looked up at the ginger colored tom, waiting anxiously to learn who would be her mentor. She exchanged a worried but excited glance with her brother. She leaned against his broad flank, thankful that she wasn't a single kit. Thornkit trailed his tail reassuringly down her back. Featherkit purred her thanks.

Flamestar looked down on Featherkit and Thornkit and mewed in amusement, "Come forward, you two."

Featherkit glanced at her brother, uncertain, but he padded up to the highrock without returning it. She hastened to follow, almost tripping over her own paws. She saw Flamestar's whiskers twitch, and his eyes twinkle as he tried to hide his laughter. She looked down at her paws, embarrassed to be in front of the whole clan.

She heard Flamestar mew, "Thornkit. From this day until you receive your full name, you will be known as Thornpaw." He then turned to his sharpclaws and called, "Leaftail."

Featherkit gave Thornkit – No, Thornpaw! – An envious glance. Leaftail was a kind, but a skilled sharpclaw. He was lucky to have her as a mentor.

Flamestar continued, "You are a skilled fighter and one of the best hunters in the clan. I expect you to pass along all you know to this apprentice."

Leaftail dipped her head and padded up to Thornpaw. She gently touched noses with him, and escorted him to the edge of the circle.

Featherkit looked uneasily at her brother, afraid of being alone. Her eyes drifted around the circle, but most of the other cats were looking at the leader. Suddenly, her eyes found the piercing ice blue eyes of the medicine cat. They bored into her angrily, though seemingly scared at the same time. Nervous, Featherkit tore her eyes away and quickly put her head down, staring at her paws again. Featherkit, shocked, looked anxiously down, but not seeing. Mistyfur's ice blue eyes seemed burned into her memory.

Flamestar called, "Featherkit."

The gray she-cat looked up at his call.

"From this day until you receive your sharpclaw name, you will be known as Featherpaw." Flamestar turned, "Sunblaze."

Featherpaw flicked her tail happily. Sunblaze was even better than Leaftail! She padded forward eagerly to touch his nose, but he lifted his tail for her to wait with an amused glimmer in his eye. She stopped mid-step, and glanced at him guiltily. He purred at her enthusiasm, and she ducked her head.

Flamestar continued, "Sunblaze, you are a creative and determined fighter – I expect you to pass along all of your skill to Featherpaw."

Like Leaftail, Sunblaze dipped his head and touched his nose to Featherpaw's. She reached up eagerly, and as he lead her to where Leaftail and Thornpaw were, she bounced along his side. Her eyes met Mistyfur's again, and she immediately stopped, filling with horror. Trying to hide her confusion and behave like an apprentice she walked the rest of the way calmly.

Concentrating fiercely on the sand beneath her paws, not Mistyfur's hard stare, Featherpaw hadn't heard her mentor say anything until he nudged her with his nose – hard. She stumbled and looked at him confusedly.

Sunblaze eyes were narrowed as he stared into Featherpaw's. He mewed, "Well?"

Featherpaw's confused expression cleared and she mewed, "Sorry, I didn't hear you." Her mentor mewed dryly, "Obviously. I said, are you hungry? Or do you want to go out now?"

Featherpaw flicked her tail and answered, "I'm not hungry, but go out where?"

Sunblaze rolled his eyes and mewed, "Out into the forest, mouse-brain!"

Featherpaw nodded vigorously, "Ohh! Okay, let's go!"


End file.
